Ice Party
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: All the captains and their lieutenants are having a break in Hawaii! But it's also Annabelle's birthday. But only Ichigo, Rukia and Toshiro know that. So what surprises await her out on the ocean? Sucky summary. Just read it. It took me like a month to type.


Bleach

Ice Party

Annabelle wasn't expecting this for her surprise birthday.

Really it was her birthday. But no one knew of course.

Except for a few people. The people she trusted the most. Ichigo, Rukia, and her own captain Toshiro Hitsugaya.

When Rangiku said that all the captains and lieutenant take a vacation this wasn't the idea Annabelle had in mind.

A vacation in Hawaii for Christmas!

"Annabelle!" Rangiku shouted. "Come play volley with us!" Rangiku was like the hottest of all the girls. Why would Annabelle be thinking that?

The fact that every single guy was staring at her.

Rukia thank fully was the only normal one here.

"No thanks. I'm going to get in the water soon." Annabelle said.

"As soon as Renji gives me back my board!" She grumbles.

Renji was out on the water with the rest of the male lieutenants all surfin the waves.

Annabelle brought her own since it wasn't her first time at the beach. But sadly Renji forgot his and with just how nice Annabelle is she let his use it.

And it's been...

"Renji! it's been two hours! Get your ass back over here!" Rukia screamed.

Most of the girls were scared of Rukia. Guess that's what happens when you see just how close friends can be.

Byakuya thankfully hasn't noticed yet. Or it's possible he has. Either way...Renji has never dis his own captain or even challenged him.

Unlike Ichigo.

"Come play in the sand with us!" Nel said. She was still small and was playing in the sand with Yachiru.

The two youngest of the Soul society.

"So cute." Momo said.

"Get your asses back over here!" Shouted Captain 11. Kenpachi is the biggest one of everyone and almost everyone respects and fears him.

Almost. "Ken. Don't be so mean." Yachiru said. She is his little lieutenant. How did a big scary man like Kenpachi get such a small, cute, and adorable lieutenant?

"Shut it!" He said.

All the lieutenants came back in from the water.

"Sir!" They all shouted.

"Renji." Byakuya spoke. "Food." He pointed at the grill. Renji nodded and got to cookin.

"Finally." Annabelle took her board and headed out in the water.

"Wee Hoo!" Shouted Grimmjow. He was still in the water surfing on the bigger waves. Even Ulquiorra was enjoying the waves. He wasn't surfing he was under the water swimming.

Annabelle smiled. "You two are having fun!" She said.

They looked over at her and Grimmjow smirked. "Want to see just how good?" He challenged.

Annabelle already knew about just how strong these two were.

"Not on Ichigo's life will I challenge you." She said and moved on.

After a few waves Annabelle came back from the water and saw Rukia sleeping.

"Aw! Cute." She said.

Rukia lifted her glasses to glare at her then went back to her nap.

Annabelle looked around and finally found her own captain hiding in the shade of the trees.

"What are you doing back here?" Annabelle asks.

Toshiro looks softly at Annabelle even if he looks like he's giving you a cold stare.

"I'm perfectly fine here. I don't risk getting burned." He said.

Annabelle smiled. "That's a good idea. But.. Captain Hitsugaya. You do know sunscreen works." Annabelle said.

"You can just call me Toshiro." He said. "And I know what it is. But who wants to put lotion on themselves?" He asked.

"There is a spray too." Annabelle replies. "But you don't have to. I'm going to get something to drink at the bar." Annabelle said.

"A bar?" Toshiro raises an eyebrow.

"A snack bar. Not a real bar filled with booze. Or Rangiku wouldn't be here." Annabelle said. "Want to come?" She offered.

Toshiro shrugged. He walked with Annabelle to get lemonade and found captains Shunsui, Retsu, Jushiro, and Soifon.

"What do we have here." Says a drunk first captain. "Captain Shunsui Kyoraku. What on earth are you-" Toshiro was cut off.

"I knew the two of you would get together!" He really was drunk.

Annabelle looked over at captain Jushiro Ukitake and Soifon.

"I may have spiked their drinks a little." Soifon said.

Annabelle rolled her eyes.

"Just look how short she is!" Shunsui spoke. "And she is the perfect match for our little captain."

Toshiro was getting pissed. His veins in his head were about to pop.

"I'm sure they are. But you might not want to say it out loud." Jushiro said to his friend.

"True. Because I can always tell Nanao about your little lazy ass crush on her." Annabelle said. Or threatened.

"What about me?" Speaking of the she devil. "Oh well..."

"NOTHING!" Shunsui and Jushiro both shouted.

Toshiro pulled Annabelle away from the adults just in time.

"WHAT?!"

And now no one will know what happens.

Toshiro took Annabelle back up to the hotel an they relaxed.

"Well this could be way better." Annabelle says.

Toshiro smiled. "Happy birthday." he said as he handed her a small gift.

Annabelle looked at her captain confused. "What is this for? You didn't have to gt me anything for my birthday." She said as she opened up the gift from Toshiro.

To her surprise, she saw inside the box was a little bracelet with a few charms on it.

One was a snowflake, another was a snowman, a few others were little white, light blue, and silver sparkly ball beads. But one other charm was a pair of ice skates.

"Um...Captain?" Annabelle looked at him to ask. "Why did you give me this?" She really was confused.

Toshiro sighed. "I'll tell you tonight." He smiled and left the room.

Leaving Annabelle in her own room wondering what was her captain planning.

Later that night...

Annabelle was waiting for Toshiro to come and get her. "Wow! This is quiet the gift." Rukia said looking at the charm bracelet. "And Hitsugaya gave this to you?"

Rukia was just as surprised as Annabelle was. Annabelle nodded. "Okay. Well. Someone really REALLY likes you." She smirked.

Annabelle blushed a deep red. "Not funny. He is MY captain. Nothing can happen. And one more word I'll be talking to your brother about you and Renji." Annabelle threaten. Rukia didn't say another word. She just left the room.

"There's no way he would fall for a simple girl who's dead like me." Annabelle said.

"Plus I can't be in love with my own captain. That's just the most fairytale thing ever." She added to herself.

"Hey. Your here." There was Toshiro at the window. "Captain!" Annabelle was startled.

"Ready?" He held out his hand and Annebelle took it. "Where are we-" With a woosh Toshiro carried Annabelle off into the...Ocean?

They flew over the dark blue ocean for about a few minutes till something shiny came into view.

Annabelle smiled big as she knew what it was. "Ice! You made an ice rink out this far on the freakin' ocean!" She was happy.

"Happy birthday Annabelle." Toshiro said as he landed and put her down.

"This is so cool." She said and began sliding around on the ice.

"This is the best trip ever!" Annabelle shouted as she skated on the ice with just her shoes.

Toshiro skated with her and was laughing. "Your laughing?" Annabelle was shocked. "It's your birthday. whatever makes you happy makes me happy." He said.

Annabelle smiled and laughed to. Over the next hour they skated and laugh having fun on her birthday.

"This is just-" Annabelle right at the edge of the ice was going to slide off.

"Annabelle!" Toshiro shouted. Racing to get to her before she fell.

At least he made it. "Cap-tain?!" Not quiet the birthday present she wanted. Toshiro reached her in time, pulled her back slipping on the ice falling on his back, and pulling Annabelle right on top of him.

They both were frozen in place staring at each other in the position they were in. Annabelle on top of her captain straddling him. And Toshiro under Annabelle with her face so close to his they could kiss any moment.

With the wind blowing by them Annabelle snapped back to reality and got off. "Maybe we should head back." She said.

Toshiro sighed and stood up. "Alright." He held out his hand once more and took Annabelle back to her room.

Dropping her off at her window. "Toshiro." She said his name before her left. "Thanks. For the best birthday present ever." She said it while blushing.

Toshiro chuckled. "Your welcome. I do have one more for you." He said.

"Wha-" Before Annabelle could ask Toshiro kissed her silencing her for just a moment. And it was the best moment they both had. And wished it never ended.

Toshiro pulled away and with a wink and a smirk he flew off. Leaving a stunned Annabelle right by the window.

"Hey. There you are. I guessed you went to get ready for bed you were gone so long." Rukia spoke as she walked in. "You okay?" She asked.

Annabelle turned smiling at Rukia. "Yeah. Just perfect."

The End.

 **Well this took forever to type. Hope you all liked it!**


End file.
